wing_havenfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquaen Nychus
Aquaen Nychus are secretive little critters who were once rarely seen by any race. They are waterborne animals who never live nor venture far from sources of water, being a contributing reason for their anonymity. They are small, bipedal reptiles with a strong affinity for anything wet. Upon their discovery and reveal by Ganya, the charm of the species got them the position as companions. Small enough to perch and ride on shoulders, and smart enough to roll eyes at orneriness, it's a wonder people haven't researched as to why the aquaen nychus weren't found before. Of all of the animals Nichole conceived, the aquaen nychus is surely the most precious to her, and the closest to her heart. Physical Appearance Aquaen nychus are diminutive creatures, ranging from only 4 to 8 inches tall, weighing in at 6 to 10 pounds. They are covered wholly in scales, save for two areas: the soft insides of their legs, and the armoring running from their head to where their back meets their tail. Behavior Write the second section of your page here. Diet Write the second part of the second section of your page here. Lifespan Write the third part of the second section of your page here. Weapons Write the fourth section of your page here. Armor Write the second part of the fourth section of your page here. Speed and Swimming Write the third part of the fourth section of your page here. Habitat Write the fifth section of your page here. Ganya's Discovery On the way to the Nychus Write the first part of the sixth section of your page here. Seeing one for the first time Write the second part of the sixth section of your page here. Discovering their behavior Write the third part of the sixth section of your page here. Trivia *Though obvious, the name of the species originates from "aqua" - Latin for "water", and "nychus" from the last word part of their earth similar's name. **Ironically, given the nature of using Greek/Latin word parts to form animal names (both on Earth and some cases in Wing Haven), the fact that "aqua" (water) and "nychus" (claw) are both in the names thus translates to "water claw"--an apt name for a reptilian species whose life revolves around water. *The origins of the aquaen nychus' conception is a funny one, but also a sweet one. Nichole had actually come up with the species while she was showering, her iPhone playing music beyond the curtain and...well, and playing in the shower with a little deinonychus figure. While she had been playing with it, the track "Forbidden Friendship" from the HTTYD Score played on her phone. As Nichole continued to play with the nychus, the more the song went on, the more the behavior of the nychus in her hand began taking shape, story, form, until a name and an entire species came to life--all in Nichole's very hand. **This could constitute as to why the species is so special to her, as not a single other species came into existence even close to the same way. **Interestingly enough, every aspect of the deinonychus figure attributed to facts about the aquaen species, including their very size and ability to perch on shoulders. Gallery Cute Nychus.png|Nychus Chibi by NeotheBean Aquaen Nychus.jpg|Rough Concept by Nichole Reynolds In The Movies Unreleased Information. Notable Members *Ganya's nychus companion. Category:Reptile Category:Animals Category:Omnivore Category:Saurus Category:Aquatic Category:Work In Progress Category:Vertebrate Category:Ganyagraphy Category:Bipedal